comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-7045)
After her parents were murdered in the rubble of a plane crash, Ororo Munroe began life as a thief with a severe case of claustrophobia, until she was worshiped as a goddess in a tribe in Africa. After Professor Charles Xavier recruited her for his X-Men, Ororo matured, fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of her life. With her mutant power to manipulate the forces that govern weather, enabling her to summon wind, rain, sleet, snow, and even lightning at will, Storm remains a stalwart veteran X-Man. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Atmokinesis' **'Earth Link': Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force and she has once sensed a dying tree in the Xavier Mansion. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sense the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. Storm can sense movements in the air or water mediums. **'Thermal Variance': Ororo's body counteracts extremes of temperature, internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. *'Magical Potential': Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Abilities *'Master Thief' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Gardener' *'Multilingual': Storm is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Yoruba, and more. *'Aviation' *'Indomitable Willpower' Weaknesses *Claustrophobia (practically formerly): Having been trapped under rubble for three days in Cairo while her mother lay dying, Storm's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. These flashbacks still attack her when she is enclosed. *'Emotional Influence': Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. *'Physical Condition': Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. *'Naturally Occurring Limitation': Storm respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere, and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area (in contrast, Thor, whose weather affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm does not typically create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. Paraphernalia Equipment Storm often carries lock picks. Transportation *Flight by the wind currents. *X-Men Blackbird Weapons Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions. Trivia *Ororo is best friends with Jean Grey. *Storm is one of the first mutants that Professor Xavier met before founding the X-Men, the first being Magneto. *The name "Ororo" means "beauty." Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:White Eyes Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Climate Adaptation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Piloting Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Knife Wielders Category:Staff Wielders Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Storm